Red Morning Brotherhood
Red Morning Brotherhood is a far right political party operating in the Republic of Vorona. : Formation The Red Morning Brotherhood was formed in 3302, in Phoenix, by John Vertian, upon the belief that the Republic of Vorona needed change if it was to advance and that none of the parties offered the change which Vertain belived necessary. Party Legend says that Vertain decided to form the party after a near deat h experience during which he is said to have seen the damned future of Vorona, but the likelihood is that this was circulated in order to advance the godlike status of Vertain amongst party followers. Name The root's Red Morning Brotherhood's name lies in their belief of the future of Vorona. The Brotherhood which is referred to is the what the party sees as the brotherhood of what the party calls "The Enlightened". The Red Morning is referring to the day when the blood of every member of what the party calls "The Unworthy" has been spilt in the glorious struggle to create a purer Vorona, and is nothing to do with the traditional left wing politics that the colour is associated with. The Enlightened, The Unworthy and the Others The Enlightened, The Unworthy and the Others are the three main groups of people described by Vertainism. "The Enlightened" are the people whom are believed by the party to be gods chosen people. In general, this refers to people who are ethnically either Hulstrian or Dundorfian and religiously Catholic, although the Enlightened also refers to anyone who seeks the destruction of "The Unworthy" as the party sees them as sharing in gos message. "The Unworthy" are the people whom the party believe to have been created by satan in order to destabilise Gods plans, and in the eyes of the party must be destroyed. The party sees muslims, jews, protestants, blacks, homosexuals and the mentally or physically handicapped as these people. The party sees anyone who is not a member of either group as "The Others", whom the party believe that god created in order to serve the Enlightened. Operation Red Morning Operation Red Morning is the party's masterplan to destroy "The Unworthy" and establish "The Enlightened" as the dominant people in Terra. It involves first of all ridding Vorona of "The Unworthy" before moving onto other nations and one by one destroying groups of people until none but the ethnically and religiously 'pure' remain. Other Party Beliefs The Party generally sees the miltary as vitally important, as this for them is the ultimate way in which Operation Red Morning can be achieved. On Civil Rights the party is generally very restrictive, believing that to much freedom can only damage the parties overall goal. Economically, the party tends towards a rather government controlled economy seeing this as a method to advantage the Enlightened. Other than this the party generally goes issue by issue voting for what it feels will establish its master plan best. The Council of the Brotherhood The Council of the Brotherhood are the leaders of the party. It is made up of the overall party leader, known as the Ordainer, the vice leader, party tresurer, the leader of the party armed wing, the Awakeners and the leader of the Section K. The Section K The Section K are the youth branch of the party, and are typically made up of the sons and daughters of party supporters. The Section K engage in physical and tactical training in order to train them to be the next generation of fighers for operation Red Morning. It is open to children from ages 4-18. The leader of the Section K is automatically also a member of the Council of the Brotherhood. Party Democracy The Party has no such belief in democracy, believing that it corrupts men and is the devils way of allowing the Unworthy positions of power. Therefore, the party is very much run by the Council of the Brotherhood. The Ordainer decideds who will fill various party position and also chooses his successor. There is no limit upon how long someone can serve as ordainer. Category:Political parties in Vorona